


love blossomed in different time

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Mysteriously thrown back to the past as her younger-self, exactly at the worst timing in her life, Reira had to escape from a past incident.At least, she won't be alone, even only with his younger version who didn't know her yet.
Relationships: Senzou/Reira
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020





	love blossomed in different time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush bcs last-minute plot decision, the prompt had me racking my brain so hard to find a good idea to mix and match lol  
> I can't write the full story due to limited time, so I might continue this eventually xD  
> xoxo

The sun was barely hiding on the horizon when the loud horn rang loud in her ears, the blinding light shone directly at her, who stood in the middle of crossroads. Reira braced for the worst impact as the vehicle, whatever it was, headed straight to her direction.

It was her fault, having been too distracted when she walked, not realizing the traffic light had turned green. Who could blame her? She was about to meet _him_.

Reira shut her eyes tightly, this might be her last moment in life. And she held her breath when the world seemed to sway, tried with all her might to stand straight.

_Earthquake?!_

Then, she heard a loud screeches of tires and someone held her forcefully, shoving her aside. Reira and her savior stumbled to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she landed safely on top of someone. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t careful.” Looking down to the person, Reira gasped for a different reason. That face. It was _him_. Senzou, but she was on her way to his place, why was he here? 

“That’s okay, good thing I saved you at the right time. I don’t mind if we stay like this, but for a girl..” He smirked, a playful one, loosening his hold on her. “We’re still on the streets.”

Reira abruptly leaned away, watching him with a frown as he stood up. “Why are you here?”

“Just happened to pass through. Do I know you?” Senzou gave him a quizzical stare and offered a hand. More confusion invaded her mind but she took his hand instinctively. However, her ankle gave way when she tried to stand. He caught her by her arms. “Your foot hurts?”

“I-I think so.” Reira hissed when she moved her right ankle. _Great. Things are already bad enough, as it is, then this_. “My right ankle.” When she looked down to her foot, she noticed something else that was out of place, or perhaps in this case ‘out of time’ since it was perfectly clear this clothing was not what she was wearing today. “Why am I dressed in uniform?!”

He laughed lightly. “How am I supposed to answer that?”

“Wait, what day is it?” Reira grabbed the collar of his leather jacket. “Month. Year.” And his answer only made her gasp, she staggered backward but fortunately he didn’t let her go or she would fall down on the ground.

“Hey, did you hit your head or something? Should we go to the hospital?” His genuine concern showed with that small frown that creased his forehead.

“No. And no to hospital. It’s just my ankle.” What concerned her wasn’t that though, but the year. How did she end up as her teenage self? Five year in the past. “What the hell happened..”

“First, we should find a place for you to sit. Excuse me for doing this.” Senzou swept her off and carried her in his arms. “There’s a park nearby.”

This Senzou probably was his younger self too, she thought, staring up to his familiar, but not exactly familiar face. He definitely looked younger. “Do you remember me? I’m Reira.”

“If we’ve met before, I would remember such a cute girl like you.” He casually smiled at her, a smile so charming without him intending to. “I’m Senzou.”

As he carried her to the park, she tried to make sense of everything. One thing for sure, this meeting never happened in her actual past, it wasn’t supposed to happen. This was not how they met, but here they were and she was more confused than ever.

He carefully put her down to sit on a park bench. “Wait here, I’ll grab a drink for you.”

Reira nodded, loosening her shoe and rubbed the ankle while reeling on this strange circumstance. Today was the day when the summer holiday started and for some reason, she did not want to go home, she couldn’t. It was never a _home_ for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by his appearance.

“I only found soda, no water, if that’s okay?” He handed over the can of soda and sat beside her. “Don’t worry about your foot, I’ll carry you home.”

“No.” Reira answered spontaneously.

“No?” His brows raised.

“I can’t go back home.” Her breathing began to quicken, panic settled in as the realization dawned. Of what happened in the actual past. “I don’t want to— “ This exact summer was when things were at worst at her home, and she was sent into a hospital at the end with bruises and wounds.

“Do you have somewhere else to go?” Senzou asked but she only shook her head and pulled up her short sleeve where there was a purple bruise in her upper arm. He understood immediately, his expression shifted into a serious one as he came into a decision. “The summer holiday just started, right? Can you trust me? I have an empty room in my apartment. You’re free to leave anytime.” A pause as he smiled sheepishly, yet reassuring at the same time. “I may look like a bad guy but, I promise I won’t do anything that might make you leave.”

If he was a total stranger, this case might turn into the opposite direction and there was no way she would trust a stranger, even the one who saved her, but Reira knew him — she had fallen in love with him. At least in her original time. Based on his current appearance, the leather jacket, black jeans, it reminded her when he told her something in his past about being in a motorcycle gang, this must be around that time. 

In her time, Senzou had proven himself how he was dependable, worthy of her trust, and the one who always protected her, so she nodded. 

As he promised, he carried her on his back all the way to his apartment, and exactly like he said, there was a spare bedroom that apparently was used as a storeroom. 

“How about your clothes? You can use mine if you want, but I doubt it’ll be comfortable to you.” Senzou asked after he cleaned up the room, helping her walk from the couch to her new room.

“Oh, I can sneak into my house to get some clothes tomorrow.” When the house was empty, at least.

“Your family, won’t they be worried?”

Reira shook her head determinedly. “They won’t, they don’t care much about me.” And she knew he would understand, for having a similar past. “I’ll return home once the summer ends, I just don’t want to be home at all times this summer.” To escape the horrifying incident, she had to be away until the summer ended. 

Or, until whatever happened here was over. How did she return to the past, anyway?

He grinned at her, standing tall and proud in the doorway. “I’ll be your knight, Princess.”

Inevitably, she smiled in return. There was a sense of familiarity because he had told her the same sentence before. Even in _this past_ he was her almighty knight, always her protector — her arms wrapped themselves around him. “Thank you.” The hug only lasted for a moment, then she let go, albeit reluctantly. Because this Senzou didn’t know her yet, it would be cruel to force _what hadn’t happened_ onto him.

Apparently, the hug had him flustered all of a sudden. “O-oh, yeah, just.. Don’t worry, it’s safe. I mean this place is safe.” He cleared his throat then averted his gaze, stepping back from the doorway and his voice was gentler this time. “What am I saying.. This is your room, I’ll get a clean sheet and some things to treat your ankle, make yourself comfortable here.”

Entering the room with slightly hopping, she smiled gratefully. “I know I’ll be safe here. I trust you.”

Senzou stared and stared at her, hearing his own heartbeat thundering in his ears — until his sense returned. “Make sure you lock your door.” He said for the last time before closing the door with a degree of nervousness that he almost stumbled on his own foot.

Reira chuckled, catching the sight of his face burning red right before he turned away. Her hand reached for the door knob, but in the end, she left it unlocked and her heart was calmer. Even if she was stuck _here_ , five years in the past, perhaps it would be alright. He was here with her, he would protect her.

For him, she might be a stranger, but for her Senzou was the one she loved the most.

Whether in the past, present, or future.


End file.
